Black and Blue
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Alicia looked out her window and watched Angelina, her best friend, stride confindently into the forbidden forest and when she seen that flash of green light she knew she had been the last to see Angelina Johnson alive. And she hadn't even said goodbye.


_Alicia,_

_My father commited suicide when I was five. He did it right in front of me, he didn't care if what I witnessed that night would scar me for the remainder of my life. He had never cared, ever. I never exactly got why my mother fell for him._

_He was selfish._

_I grew up with my mother and older sister, my mother was a single parent, and was for the rest of her life. My sister, Gabriella, went insane. She had been there as well, by my side when we watched our father kill himself, but she was so much older, she understood what he had done, she understood and hated it. I remember when I was five, a man in a black suit came into our home. I hated that man so much. All I remember is he came and I never saw Gabriella again._

_I had never liked black._

_My mother slowly died away after that. She seemed to collapse under invisible weight, her hair slowly turned grey. I never understood why she was so weak. I remembered when Gabriella was still here, I remember that once in a while Gabriella would sing in her sleep, she sung a quiet, nice and sweet song. When she woke up, I would ask her what she had sung, she never remembered._

_The next night, she sung louder; I asked her what she was again, she said she couldn't remember. Gradually, her singing became louder and louder until she was screaming in her sleep. On the morning after she had screamed the song to herself in bed, I asked her for the last time what it was she was singing._

_She snapped._

_"Sweet death whispers in my ear,_

_I bid it welcome so I can hear,_

_The night grows darker in my dreams,_

_The storm it worsens and breaks the seams._

_I hear drumers sounding horns,_

_I know its over, WE'VE BEN WARNED!!" she sang, at first slowly and darkly,then ending so loudly it pained me. Before I could tell my sister that I didn't like her song very much, she had pulled out her wand. She turned and looked down at me, peering at me in the eye, her eyes looked clouded but angry._

_She looked mad._

_She turned her wand towards me, pointing it at my nose._

_"Daddy wants to see you, Angelina" She told me, she had begun the killing curse when a bright blue light hit her square in the back._

_Blue had always been my favourite colour._

_When I had finally turned eleven and I could actually understand the things that had happened to me, I swore I would be different, I swore I would be strong, like my mother._

_But I guess even the strongest trees can burn._

_I want to thank you, for everything. You've been my best friend for a long time, through almost everything. I know you'll miss me, I knwo I'll miss you, but this is right. I think I may be finally doing something I wont regret. I have done so many things that I regret in my life, I can only remember doing two things that I do not regret._

_Becomeing your friend and falling in love with Fred._

_And thats why I have to go, I have to be with him, he was the only thing keeping me here, Alicia._

_All I want is to be with him._

_Smile for me, Alicia, don't cry too much, you look too pretty when you smile and not so much when you cry. Please don't cry much, because I wont be there to hug you tight, to make you feel better._

_I love you and I'll miss you._

_Your best friend, forever,_

_Angelina Johnson._

Angelina Johnson left the letter at the foot of her best friends bed, a single tear was smudging her name at the bottom. And then, she turned on her heels and strode confidently into the forbidden forest. Alicia had been awake the whole time and got up quickly and watched her best friend walked into the woods. A moment later, a flash of green light shown in the woods and then she knew, Alicia Spinnet knew, her best friend was gone.

She was the last perosn to see Angelina Johnson alive.

And she hadn't said goodbye.


End file.
